graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farming
Farming is a skill that allows a player to plant seeds; as well as, growing, and harvesting various types of plants. Things that a player can grow include fruits, herbs, and trees. This skill is beneficial in the fact that it is player based . All of your plots growing plants are only available to the player, preventing any competition for harvesting. All plots are user specifc; thus, every user is guaranteed a plot of farming land without competition. Farming Store All potential Farming equipment is sold in the Farming Store, which is run by Olivia, located north of Catherby. Talk to Olivia to open the Farming Store. Also, within the Farming Store lies some seeds used in Allotments and Flower Patches. Farming Equipment Farming Seeds Types of Patches There are multiple types of patches to plant seeds in, due to the variety of seeds and plants within Farming. In Soulsplit, there are seven 'different patches to work on. Allotments Allotments are generally used for fruits and vegetables. With allotments, one can rake weeds, apply compost, plant a seed, and water the plants. There are four pairs of allotment patches located in the following areas: *North of Catherby *North of Ardougne *Southeast of Falador's east bank *West of Port Phasmatys Compatible seeds include: Herb Patch Herb patches enable players to plant herb seeds. With herb patches, one can rake weeds, apply compost, and plant a seed. Water is not required. There are a total of four herb patches located in the following areas: *North of Catherby *North of Ardougne *Southeast of Falador's east bank *West of Port Phasmatys Compatible seeds include: Flower Patches Flower patches are rarely used at a high Farming level. Flower patches enable a player to plant flowers. However, due to the small experience granted by such seeds, flowers are rarely planted by players. With a flower patch, one can rake weeds, apply compost, plant a seed, as well as water it. There are four flower patches located in the following areas: *North of Catherby *North of Ardougne *Southeast of Falador's east bank *West of Port Phasmatys Compatible seeds include: Bush Patches Bush patches are commonly used to grow Redberries, used in the Undead Riot quest. With bush patches, one can rake weeds, apply compost, and plant seeds. Water is ''not required for the aforementioned patches. There are three accessible bush patches in Soulsplit, located in the following places: *Rimmington *South of Varrock *West of the Tower of Life, south of Ardougne Seeds that are compatible with bush patches include: Tree Patches Tree patches are often used at a higher level of Farming. With tree patches, one can rake weeds, apply compost, and plant a seed. Water is not required. Tree patches are found in the following locations: *West of Lumbridge *Outside of Varrock Castle *Falador Park *Taverly Compatible seeds include: Fruit Tree Patches Commonly used for growing Papaya fruits, Fruit Tree patches are used to grow fruit trees. With a fruit tree patch, one can rake weeds, apply compost, and plant a seed. Water is not ''required. Fruit Tree patches are accessible in the following locations: *Gnome Stronghold *East side of Catherby *West of the Tree Gome Village maze *North of Brimhaven Seeds that are compatible include: Other Patches There are several different patches located throughout ''Soulsplit that are not mentioned. This is due to the lack of support for such patches, as well as various bugs that players may encounter. Therefore, use of these patches is not recommended. Patches that you may encounter problems with include '''hops patches, calquat patches, and spirit tree patches. General Farming Farming within patches is usually done in the following steps: #Rake the weeds off the patch #Apply (super)compost, if desired #Plant the seed in the patch #Water if necessary #Place weeds in a nearby compost bin if desired Not all patches need water. Also, compost will provide a greater amount of produce when it is time to harvest. Using supercompost will provide even an even further amount of produce. By placing the weeds in a nearby compost bin, it will not only clear up your inventory space, but provide compost for later use. Farming Tips If you're struggling with Farming, some of the following tips may help: * When completing Slayer tasks or killing monsters, picking up seeds not found in shops can be beneficial. Trees and fruit trees give large amounts of XP when harvested, so stocking up on these uncommon seeds is highly recommended. * Keep the Allotment, Herb, and Flower patches at each of the four main Farming locations planted. If all four locations are constantly planted, you will always have some plants to be harvesting and replanting. * Save Reward tokens from voting and use them for their 30 minutes of double XP to double your Farming experience. For more tips, see Farming Training. Compost To make compost, simply add an organic item into the compost bin. Organic items include produce made in Farming, herbs, as well as weeds from raking and clearing a patch. As you add organic items into the compost bin, it will start to fill with green. Continue emptying organic items into the compost bin until it is filled with brown. The compost bin will then give an option to close it. In doing so, the organic items in the compost bin will start to decompose. To make supercompost, a player needs to add high level organic items into the compost bin. Some of the accepted items are: *Watermelons *Pineapples *Poison ivy berries *Kwuam herbs *Tree roots Trivia *There are other inaccessible farming patches in other places, such as Etceteria *This is among the skills which are slowest and hardest skill to train, others include Prayer and Herblore. Category:Skill